Text Conversations Between Sherlock and Watson
by CrazyCousinEiko
Summary: Like the title indicates, a series of conversations Sherlock and Watson have over text. Not slash. Rated T for occasional swearing. Written by bleedingcrimson and myself.
1. Conversation One

**Part One**

SH: Getting milk

JW: You? Get milk? Are you feeling well?

SH: Yes I was just passing the store and I thought we needed milk. I bought four gallons.

JW: Thank you... please leave on whole entire gallon free from experimentation. And I don't mean between the four jugs- I want one whole jug to myself!

SH: But I've gotten them for a purpose. What do you mean leave a whole gallon? I need them.

JW: I should have known. You only told me because you didn't want me to use them, didn't you?

SH: Yes. They are in the fridge. I will be back later. For now, Lestrade has me at a new case. Solved easily, leave my milk alone.

JW: Next to the severed head, I presume. You don't need my help on the case, do you? I won't make any promises about the milk

SH: Not this one. I've just seen the scene and it is hatefully dull. The murderer was the son. How predictable. And I've gotten rid of the head. Your over reactions got annoying after the third time. Besides, I kept the eyes... Don't microwave anything.

JW: Good to know. I'm glad that wretched head is out of the fridge- don't bother to tell me where it is now. I haven't microwaved anything since the "drugs bust"

SH: Damned drugs bust! I still am unable to find my scalpel! Anderson most likely misplaced it somewhere stupid. I swear, talking to him, about him, or even at him causes my IQ level to drop drastically! I am on my way back. Put on some tea.

JW: I found your scalpel in the garbage disposal. I'm afraid you'll need to buy a new one. It would be preferable if Anderson weren't on the squad but consider that there could always be someone worse- wait, I take that back. Just make sure that his head doesn't end up in our fridge. I don't mind his eyes or fingers though. ;)

SH: Sounds like a plan. I think I see him across the street actually. I am half tempted to pull over the cab and kidnap him- donate his body to science and all... However! It's not worth the effort. And who puts a scalpel in the garbage disposal? I'll be back in about ten minutes. Have tea ready

JW: No he isn't. Besides Lestrade would- but you don't care about that. Anderson probably knocked it into the sink since YOU left it on the counter. You really ought to clean every once in a while. I have the kettle on. See you soon.

SH: If I cleaned I would never be able to find anything, it would all be in the wrong spots. I whole-heartedly blame Anderson, in any case. And I want tea.

JW: I'm sure you'd manage. As for blaming Anderson I wouldn't expect anything less from you. You'll get your tea! Shut your yapping skullhole!

SH: I take offense to that. If anything you are the skull. Quite the honor I'd say.

JW: Take offense to what? Yes I know that I'm your skull. Most people would take offense to being referred to as such. I was trying to quote a motion picture.

SH: I take offense to you calling me the skullhole- you are the skull. Be happy. And I'm coming up the stairs. I want tea.

JW: Whatever. Tea is ready. please tell me you haven't done any experiments in the kettle.

SH: Not that I remember. Or, at least recently.

JW: Thank God we have extra-strength dish soap

SH: Yes, good. But did you use the dish soap before you put in the tea?

JW: Yes, I did. Thank goodness. Why are we still texting?

SH: I don't know. Perhaps because I didn't feel like yelling across the room?

JW: I've had enough. Tea is ready. I'm coming out. Are there any glasses I shouldn't use?

SH: Are there any glasses you *should* use. That is the question.

JW: Sherlock, how is it I live with you?

SH: Because no where else would take you? Purely conjecture though.

JW: Just get your damn tea.

SH: Bring it here.

JW: Fine. I'm not your maid, though.

SH: Ha! I win.

JW: Stop gloating. I'm not in the mood to argue.

SH: That's why I won.

JW: Shut up. I'm bringing your tea.

SH: I know.


	2. Conversation Two

Hello, all! Bleedingcrimson and I are back for another round of texting! :D Thank you everyone for your kind reviews!

A quick note before all of the chaos- From now on we will make occasional references to our story "Superstitions," which bleedingcrimson has published on her profile, so if you're confused, reading that will hopefully answer some questions. Actually, you should read it because it is quite good and will cross over with pretty much any other Sherlock fanfic we publish. ;)

Now please sit back, relax, and prepare yourself for laughing your head off... or maybe not. ;)

**Part Two**

SH: Bored.

JW: I'm eating dinner with Sarah. Hack my computer and update your website or something.

SH: But I have not had any good cases in a while and thus am bored... Hope you don't need your pillow.

JW: What have you done this time?

(...)

SH: I'm behind bars. Scotland Yard got a bit jumpy and so when I came on the scene... Bring a cake with a metal file.

JW: Are you serious? How is it you still have your phone? Cake? Not pie with a laser or a crumpet with a lock pick? What flavor would you prefer?

SH: Chocolate, though if you could find a laser I'd prefer that. And I told them I would rather text than have my phone call.

JW: And they let you? I'll bring chocolate but I can't guarantee the laser.

SH: Good. Surprisingly they did. I was joking when I said it too.

JW: Some people can't distinguish sarcasm from seriousness. What about Lestrade? Can't he do anything to get you out of there?

SH: He's not here. Across the city I think.

JW: No one has bothered to let him know? Are Donovan and/or Anderson behind this?

SH: Yes. Hurry up. The cell is annoying and people here don't know what sanitary means.

JW: Fine. I'll call Lestrade and get a taxi. I'll need to get the cake and tools first. And you never answered my question- what did you do to my pillow?

SH: It's been pumped full of lead, sleeping with the fishes, tamed, and other euphemisms for overall dead.

JW: Dear God? For what purpose?

SH: I was bored. Plus, it was research for gun residue...

JW: I'm at Tesco. Do you want a cake with one, two, or three layers?

SH: Any is fine- or rather, whichever is easiest to hide the shovel/file/laser/spoon.

JW: Three-layer it is then. Strangely- and thankfully- it's the cheapest. I'm getting in line. I'll text you when I'm on my way. You're being held at the station?

SH: Yes. That is odd the cake thing.

JW: I hope it tastes good. I think that it isn't fresh so they marked it down. Lestrade's on his way. I'm coming up the machine. Hope there isn't another row.

SH: I would rather have coffee actually. ?**.322 64!5 49*?4 1!h haven't slept in a while. 4(

JW: Coffee not tea? Half your text was in symbols and numbers. If this is a code or cipher I don't have the solution.

SH: Sorry- wrong button. I meant: I haven't slept for about three days. Moriarity and all. So yes, coffee. Espresso. Triple shot.

JW: Got it. Cake. File. Coffee. I'm getting in the cab now. The register was broken and my card declined- again so I had to sort things out at customer service. I'll get your coffee. See you soon.

SH: Imbeciles!

JW: At Tesco or the police station? I'm at Belladonna's Brews but the line is rather long. Would you have me wait here or go someplace else?

SH: Wherever they referred you to customer service.

JW: Tesco then. I'm still at Belladonna's. The line has barely moved but perhaps Alin might let me into the kitchen to make you something myself.

SH: Wait, what are you there for again, coffee?

JW: Yes coffee.

SH: Good. I'm dying.

JW: Alin let me in the kitchen but seemed loath to do so. I'm sure it was only loyalty to Ash... *Ahem.* Triple shot espresso?

SH: Yes. I'm dying!

JW: I'm on my way. Alin sends her regards- and one of those pastries you mentioned pairs quite well with coffee.

SH: What pastry? A scone? Vanilla I hope.

JW: Yes the very same. Alin's special recipe.

SH: Those were good. Hurry, the cells are getting cold. And I might be falling asleep. Still no sign of Lestrade. Come if inconvenient.

JW: I'm on my way.

SH: Finally! You take forever.

JW: Alin made me make some coffee for some customers.

SH: Lovely, hurry up.

JW: The cab is going as quickly as it can in this blasted traffic!

SH: Traffic, now?

JW: There's been a crash, it seems.

SH: Of all nights! Though that might explain Lestrade's absence.

JW: I just called him, and he indeed is.

SH: Dull...

JW: I got out of the cab and am walking there. I'm four blocks away.

SH: Four blocks? That is annoying. I'm hungry. And tired.

JW: What are you, a three-year-old?

SH: I've heard that before somewhere. But no. I am 30 not 3.

JW. That's because I've asked you this before- on NUMEROUS occasions. So have Lestrade and probably Mycroft, too. Here's the DI now. We're 2 blocks away

SH: Alright. You are slow. Has anyone told you that?

JW: Yes. YOU. Besides, pedestrian traffic is high because of the accident.

SH: Bored! Bored, bored, bored, bored!

JW: We're almost there. Lestrade is going ahead of me because it seems a pregnant lady has fallen and injured herself. I shall come when I've ascertained that she's fine.

SH: What are the chances. Really. What else could possibly detain you now? Because it probably will at this rate.

JW: Everything's gone wrong indeed. And there's more. She's giving birth. I'm staying with her until the ambulance comes. Did I say that I sent the food with Lestrade?

SH: No you did not- oh, I see him now anyway.

JW: Please tell me that he's letting you out, and I can just meet you at home.

SH: No. Currently he's laughing a bit. Gave me my coffee and the cake, though. There is a 95 per-cent chance he'll leave me here until you come, by the way things are looking.

JW: Truly? After I begged him to let you out! Is he trying to drive me mad? I may have to deliver the baby- traffic has blocked the street off. This may take awhile.

SH: Ugh! Who births a baby in the middle of the sidewalk? And I'm bored! Hurry up, you take forever.

JW: She had no choice! She wants this over as much as you do- I'll come when I can. Try entertaining yourself for once!

SH: How is it in your mind? To not be me? Must be entertaining, everything stimulating your brain to the degree of having your complete, uninterrupted attention. How dreadfully dull.

JW: Shut up!

SH: Night. See you later. I would rather have my nicotine patches though...

JW: Okay. Good night.

SH: I'm bored. I think I'll sleep now. Good night, see you later. Come soon.

JW: Your better off without them. Now GO TO SLEEP!

SH: You mean 'you're,' not 'your' in this case. And I would, if you didn't keep waking me up.

SH: And I would sleep if you didn't interrupt me! Do previously sent texts mean nothing to you or do you wipe the slate clean after you send a reply?

JW: You know 'what'? I believe you left out a word. And you keep texting me.

SH: Yes, but it seems that as soon as you send that immediate reply you forget the whole subject of the conversation and when I refer back to said subject you don't get it and thus a new, and increasingly long, explanation-message must then be then typed and sent.

JW: Your texts seems to demand a reply so I reply!

SH: Good night, truly this time. I've just been thrown a pillow and blanket and so- good night I say, good night, good night until it be morrow.

JW: Good night. The young woman has just been sent to the hospital. Do you want me to come get you?

SH: Sure. It would be hateful to wake up with a crick in my neck and back because of these very low-rate beds here at the station.

JW: I'm on my way. Why didn't you use the file? Did Lestrade take it out? I didn't tell him about it.

SH: No, it was there. I just got bored with it.

JW: I see... why am I not surprised?

SH: Because I'm tired. That's why!

JW: I'm coming in the station. I'll be there in a few minutes.

SH: Finally. You are one of the slowest people I know. Did you know that? Even slower then Mycroft.

JW: THAN Mycroft, Sherlock. Surely you of all people would know this. And I'm almost there! I had to talk with the officers first, show them my ID... which I had conveniently forgotten so then I had to call in Lestrade from upstairs to confirm I really am John Watson.

SH: Surely me of all people. I'm tired. I said as much before. The fact that you are still not here means you are still, slower than he is. Are you really so incompetent?

JW: I was on a date with Sarah, and then you suddenly text saying you're in prison. I was flustered. I've already asked her to drop my ID back at Baker Street. Don't even ask how I forgot it at her place.

(...)

JW: Alright, Sherlock, I'm here. Get your things... whatever they are. And please tell me that you've saved some of that cake for me!

SH: Yes, right. Saved some cake...

)o0o(

A note: Watson had someone else do all the texting while he was helping with the pregnant lady. Just in case anyone was wondering... .

Again, thank you so much for all your reviews! It does an author well to have her work reviewed! :D Here's a shout out to everyone that's reviewed so far:

LaLa: Thank you, and don't worry- we have much, MUCH more in store. ;)

phantomforever42: Haha! "Poor John." I swear, I think I say that every five seconds on that show. Even more frequently when bleedingcrimson and I are writing this. He really ought to get an award or something for his "superior toleration and patience skills..." or something like that. ;)

Morgan Stuart: I never really thought of it as "entitlement mentality," but you are _so_ right! It's all a part of the sociopath profile, I suppose. He shows even more of that attitude in this. :P While we were writing ch. 1, I suddenly thought, 'Why _are_ we still texting? I mean, we're in the same house for goodness sake!' and had to write that down. I'm glad you can see this happening- with bleedingcrimson as pretty in tune with her inner Sherlock and me hopelessly stuck in John's mentality, I'd hoped we'd get this right. ;)

Until next time!

Eiko & bleedingcrimson


	3. Conversation Three

**Part Three**

SH: Watson! Meet me back at the flat.

JW: I'm just finishing up with a patient and then I'll meet you.

SH: Good. Go faster than normal. Moriarty contacted me again.

JW: Lord, preserve us! I'm on my way. Let's just hope it's not like last time!

SH: It was entertaining at least.

JW: Perhaps in retrospect. Wait- you were complaining of boredom every other text!

SH: And?

JW: Whatever. I'm almost there. Did he text you?

SH: Yes. I called back the number but it went to a payphone. The payphone at the end of our street.

JW: I'm coming up the stairs.

SH: I see you. I have tea.

JW: Thanks. You haven't drugged it or anything have you?

SH: Not this time.

JW: Alright. The door isn't opening. Have you switched the lock again or barricaded the door?

SH: Oh, right- I was testing out some barricades. A mans alibi was proven false because of it you know.

JW: I see... well, please do me the kindness of removing it please.

SH: I did. Tea is on the table too.

JW: Thank you.

SH: Alright, come in and I'll show you what I got. He sent a message via email and I printed it out.

)oOo(

Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

thisisforyou: To be honest, I don't know if bleedingcrimson ever thought about that, but I sure didn't. Um... I suppose he knew it would be alright and wanted to watch to see how long his poor brother had to be stuck in there. :P

Morgan_Stuart: I get what you mean. And I agree- John should have sainthood or something as a reward for all this. XD

Noelle M.: The pregnant part was one of my favourites! XD To be honest, at that point I was thinking- What can I do to keep the conversation going? Then I remembered a manga where one guy claims he helped a pregnant lady, and that's why he's late, and later on, another guy is late because he actually helps a pregnant lady, so I had to use that excuse, too! XD (gold star, by the way, to anyone who can guess the name of that manga ;D). As for the cake, who knows what state it's in by the time John gets to it... I wouldn't want to eat it, anyway. :P Ah, yes, good point. While I do want my body to go to science when I die, I'd really rather it not go to Sherlock's science... On second thought, I take that back. If I can freak out Anderson after my death, I'll be happy. :P Sherlock is a very mercurial person. All part of the charm, I suppose. :P Here is your update. I hope you enjoyed it! :D

Goodbye, everyone! See you soon!


	4. Conversation Four

Sooo... in case I didn't say it in Conversation Two, Belladonna's Brews, Ash, and Alin are from bleedingcrimson and my fic "Superstitions," which you can read on her page. Just in case you guys are confused. ;) With that said, pleasant reading! :D

)oOo(

Part Four:

JW: Sherlock are you up yet? I need you to bring my briefcase to the clinic. It's on my bed.

SH: Ugh. Why so early!

JW: Early? It's noon! Are you feeling well?

SH: I can barely open my eyes, the sun is giving me a migraine-headache, and my arms ache. I'm tired. Get your bag yourself. I'm going back to sleep.

JW: Want me to bring you anything? I'm on my lunch break. I can go to Belladonna's if you like.

SH: No, just leave me alone to die.

JW: Don't be dramatic. I'm coming home to check on you. What are your symptoms?

SH: I'm not being dramatic, I really am dying! I can't breathe and my nose is on fire on top of that. I can't speak for my throat and my head is pounding and hot but the rest of me is freezing.

JW: I'm on my way home. rest up. Hungry?

SH: Probably, but I doubt that I'd actually be able to eat anything. Every type of food I can think of seems completely abhorrent to me.

JW: Soup it is then. Preference?

SH: I just told you I didn't want to eat. If you bring that here and I throw up, I'm going to aim for your shoes. Maybe your jumper.

JW: Have you eaten today?

SH: No. Well, I did, but I threw it back up. All I ate was toast for god's sake! Isn't that supposed to calm an upset stomach?

JW: Yes, it is, but only sometimes. Did you put anything on the toast? Anyway I'll buy a thermometer and come back.

SH: I could tell you my temperature myself. Too high!

JW: You're rather ornery. I want to make sure that I don't have to take you to the ER or anything.

SH: Of course I'm ornery, I'm about to die, you numbskull!

JW: If you can text, I doubt you are at death's door.

SH: Of course I am. There's no other explanation. Someone probably poisoned me. Damn Moriarty.

JW: If you're poisoned, it's most likely food poisoning, though you probably just have the stomach flu.

SH No. I'm dieing.

JW: I'm on my way home.

SH: Good.

JW: Do you want anything?

SH: No. Maybe a pillow. Or five. Or a casket and plot of land and a shovel.

JW: I don't have enough money for land, but I will ask Ash's parents if they can donate some of theirs in the event that I kill you myself. What kind of pillows do you want- soft or hard?

SH: Soft- so I can suffocate myself and die sooner. I prefer not to prolong all hellish torment if possible.

JW: You are not going to die. What are your symptoms?

SH: No. I'm emasculated. Ribs are showing and gaunt face. Pale visage. I'm dieing, John. I leave my skull to you... and my bank account so you can pay the rent. Give Mrs. Hudson my candlestick.

JW: Most of those problems are probably psychological.

SH: Says the one with the psychosomatic limp.

JW: Shut up.

SH: Of course, of course.

)oOo(

So- bleedingcrimson says hi! Normally I write the end notes so she doesn't get her two cents. She's good now. ;)

Morgan_Stuart: well, sort of. We really didn't know what to do with that, so you can use your imagination to figure out what happened. ;) I agree that the tea was worrying... That's why John asked if it was drugged. I really don't want to know what happened it Sherlock drugged him before... .

Noelle M.: *New life's goal* Yes! After death my scattered remains shall haunt Anderson's dreams forever! The reference I made was kind of obscure, but I was curious to know if anyone else might know.

phantomforever42: I love that line, too! Sherlock/bleedingcrimson is so quotable! She's nodding her head I as write this... She's got that arrogance/entitlement mentality that Sherlock has, and thus makes for a very good Sherlock substitute. XD

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D


	5. Conversation Five

Hello all! This is actually BleedingCrimson posting this for y'all. I decided that Eiko has been neglecting you people, and because this was previously written I got the awesome duty to awesomely post this awesome chapter. Go awesome me! (If anyone gets this reference they get a cameo appearance, well the first one who guesses does anyway.)

)oOo(

SH: Bored.

JW: I'm sorry. Pester someone else. I'm working.

SH: No.

JW: What do you want me to do?

SH: Something entertaining.

JW: And what qualifies as "entertaining" to you?

SH: I don't know, just do something. I'm bored. Or find me another serial murder case or something. My mind is stagnant, John, stagnant.

JW: Why don't you ask Lestrade or your homeless network?

SH: They're boring.

JW: And I'm somehow not?

SH: Yes.

JW: How is that?

SH: They're stupid.

JW: You think I am intelligent and Lestrade isn't?

SH: No, I think you're simply more intelligent. He is not.

JW: I see... Well, flattery, intended or not, will get you nowhere. I have another patient coming in.

SH: So?

JW: So, Sherlock, I needed to tend to my patient. Someone has to bring in money to pay the rent.

SH: I do pay rent. They've put me on payroll for the crimes I solve and I get paid per hour.

JW: By Scotland Yard?

SH: Yes, who else would it be? Random people from the street? Actually, that's not such a bad idea...

JW: Since when?

SH: Since a couple months ago.

JW: And you never told me?

SH: Is that bad?

JW: It would have been nice to know. I would be less stressed.

SH: Stressed about what?

JW: Making sure we don't starve or get evicted.

SH: Mrs. Hudson takes care of that. Except for getting the milk, she always forgets the milk.

JW: Good thing one of us usually remembers it... what is it with us and milk anyway?

SH: I don't know.

)oOo(

I would just like to say, I'm very happy that you all like Sherlock so much! I'm usually the one doing his lines (with Eiko as Watson, as we do actually text these conversations...)

Hannabelle Louise: Still Crimson here! I'm replying to the reviews too. :D I hope you feel better! Though I'm sure, by now, that you do, as Eiko is super lazy in posting this, it seems. And if you can't tell from that sentence previous, I like commas. And Kommas!

DarthJackie: Yes, the insistence was funny, he is just so childish (plus the fact that I don't really see him being sick very often, and I believe that his fever actually was pretty high, so technically he was dying).

Morgan Stuart: Well, he is actually an actor, and most (koffallkoff) actors are, in fact, drama queens. Lol, to you too. ;D

phantomforever42: I'm so glad you enjoyed it so much. I've got to say, this was one of my favorite to write. And hey, I _am_ the best friend with the Sherlock-ego and the super sarcastic one. Shabam!


	6. Conversation Interlude

Hello, all, I, Eiko, am back! :) I was bored and decided I wanted to re-read stuffs, and I found this and decided I was going to post this, so I did! Watson's out for this round, but don't worry! He'll be back! Lestrade is taking his place temporarily. I wanted to be Lestrade because he's awesome and deserves the love! ;) Hope y'all enjoy!

)oOo(

GL: Sherlock, what are you planning to do for John's birthday? He's turning 40.

SH: Buy him a cake?

GL: Alright. That's a good start. Do you know what kind of cake he likes?

SH: I assume chocolate.

GL: Well, I won't second guess your judgment. Were you planning on having a party?

SH: Not particularly.

GL: Don't you think he would like one? I know he doesn't normally like being fussed over but surely this is different.

SH: Perhaps.

GL: We ought to throw him a party. Whom do you think we should invite?

SH: People he knows.

GL: And they would be?

SH: I don't know.

GL: You don't know? Does he have any relatives?

SH: Sister, though he doesn't like her much.

GL: Hm... that's unfortunate. Let's see: there's you, me, Mrs. Hudson, Alin- anyone else? Does he have a girlfriend or-

SH: Sarah something or other, his overseer at the clinic.

GL: Then we should invite her, too, yes?

SH: I suppose.

GL: Do you mind having the party at your flat?

SH: That is fine. Mrs. Hudson would like that, I think.

GL: Sounds good. What kind of food should we have for the main meal?

SH: Roast chicken.

GL: Would Mrs. Hudson be willing to make it or should I order takeaway?

SH: Mrs. Hudson will make it I'm sure.

GL: Food, guest list... I'd suggest decorations, but that's hardly thinkable considering it's your flat. We can use Mrs. Hudson's eating ware. Does Friday at six p.m. work?

SH: Isn't his birthday Monday though?

GL: Yes, but that's a work night, so I'm sure he would probably prefer his party on a weekend so that he can sleep in the next day, assuming he can sleep in with you around.

SH: True. Do people normally do that?

GL: Let their flat-mates sleep in on weekends? Yes.

SH: No, have parties on the wrong days.

GL: Sometimes, yes. Usually when the majority of the attendants either cannot make it or it is otherwise inconvenient.

SH: Hn, if they liked the person shouldn't they come if inconvenient anyway?

GL: Well, yes if possible but sometimes circumstances do not permit them to go.

SH: True.

GL: So should we have it at six p.m. on Friday?

SH: Fine.

GL: It's settled, then. Oh! Drinks! Would he prefer tea or beer or...?

SH: Some fruity drink.

GL: Like punch or juice? Or something with alcohol?

SH: Alcohol.

GL: Got it. I'll bring something then. What kind of present should I get?

SH: Stethoscope? I'm getting him a vintage surgery kit, like one they carried in insane asylums.

GL: ...I'm sure he will love it. What does he like outside of work? Any books he wants? Particular kind of tea he likes? Stores he likes to shop at? I heard he's still looking for a replacement jumper.

SH: Why would I know that? It's not very useful?

GL: It is when trying to buy a present- or even trying to be a good friend.

SH: But it would only take up room needed for other things. Like knowing about letters and who writes them.

GL: Well, you could at least have a file labeled 'John Watson' somewhere in there just in case.

SH: There is, but it has important things in it. Like his blood type, date of birth, bank account number, computer passwords, and the like.

GL: I'm afraid to know what is in my folder- if I even have one... what about a package of assorted teas?

SH: That should be fine. And you have one.

GL: Everything's settled, then? And I'm honored that you have a folder for me... I think.

SH: Yes, well Anderson and Donovan have one, too, though it's mostly things that I can annoy them with. Everyone I come into contact with repeatedly has one...

GL: I figured as much on both accounts. Well, if that's it then I'll get back to work. And no, there's nothing new for you.

SH: Alright.

)oOo(

Another chapter done! Sorry it took so long! DX Here are my shout outs to all you lovely reviewers! :D

bleedingcrimson: good for you, Alin Dear.

Morgan Stuart: Ah, yes, indeed. Sherlock's entertainment would probably only be entertaining to those individuals who are as oddly twisted as himself… XD

BlackBloodedMagic: Why thank you. We quite enjoyed writing it.

Hanabella Louise: I'm glad you liked your reply (and that you found our chapter worth the wait). I laughed when I read it myself, as I didn't actually get to see half of what bleedingcrimson wrote until this was up! :P Was this update worth the wait as well?

DarthJackie: I personally think that both Lestrade and Watson are very intelligent –they are simply different kinds of intelligent. Plus I see Lestrade as having more street smarts while Watson has awesome front-line soldier survival skills. I hope you enjoyed this Watson-less (yet not at the same time) chapter! ;)

Please review, everyone! Thanks! :D


End file.
